


Closer

by svntn



Series: i forgot why, i left you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Binge Drinking, Clubbing, I tried anyway, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Past Relationship(s), this is a mess tm and i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/svntn
Summary: It had been a few years since Wonwoo made potentially the biggest mistake of his life, but it only took seeing Myungho again for him to realize that. That's an issue, but he's okay. Maybe.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This took an unnecessarily long time to finish, so I am sorry if anyone was like, waiting for it.
> 
> Originally, there was supposed to be a plot about WonHao getting back together or something but this didn't turn out that way and I am (sort of) okay with that. Personally, it seems more interesting and a nice look into Wonwoo's oof life after Myungho. It's super vague in places and that's on purpose but if y'all get super confused, please bear with it. This is a mess TM (including grammar errors and potentially spelling errors, I TRY).
> 
> Anywho, this was inspired by Closer by The Chainsmokers/Halsey, Wait on Me by Rixton, Fool by WINNER and We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth/Selena Gomez.
> 
> Enjoy, my dudes!

One of Wonwoo’s favorite places was the balcony of Seungcheol’s apartment. By no means was it a huge, extravagant thing. In fact, for the money Seungcheol was paying for rent, the balcony was underwhelming with enough room for a lounger, a table with some long abandoned plant, and a wooden ottoman ( “It’s a wooden box.” “No, it’s an ottoman. See? Reclined and feeling good.” “That’s still a box, Cheol.” “Let me have this one!” ). The structure overlooked the residential street, a convenience store was on the corner of the next block and was generally a quiet place.

Wonwoo fell onto the worn cushion of the lounger, letting his body finally give into gravity. The feeling of letting go was relieving, his senses returning to a reasonable level, his breath slowing. 

A creaky metal screeched in the white noise, the sound echoing from what he assumed was Seungcheol coming to keep him company.

“It’s been a while since you’ve come by.” The elder commented while his fingers worked to pop the aluminum tab of his beer forward. The sound accompanied by a nervous shiver crawling up Wonwoo’s neck made him uneasy at the elder’s statement. Had it honestly been awhile? 

“You’re surprised?” He tried to hide the accusation from his voice.

A small chuckle, “Your hair is fucking mint colored, Wonwoo.” A pause, the noise was joined by a long gulp and sigh.

“Did you hear from Jihoon?” Wonwoo numbly nodded at the indirect mentioning. He knew what the news was if one could indeed call it such. Though, that was what contributed to Wonwoo finally leaving his apartment to take a few buses across Seoul. But Seungcheol won’t know about that part, yet.

“Our next edition wants to tackle some of the city’s nightlife.” A metallic can was offered before Wonwoo. It was second hand, obviously, and sharing drinks wasn’t exactly something Wonwoo was against. Just at that moment, he didn’t feel inclined to accept. Maybe. “I was asked to see about the most popular club personally-”

“Octagon?” Before the word could be entirely uttered, Wonwoo’s hand snatched the can into his own. Bringing the metal to his lips and taking an unnecessary bitter chug from it. He knew it was irrational and very childish of him to do so. He didn’t usually abuse alcohol like that but just--

“You couldn’t decline the request?” The way he said it, Seungcheol's smirk was embedded into his tone. How dare he? What kind of friend would fuck with him like this? Octagon was considered off-limits after the incident. So going back to it, Wonwoo was genuinely stressed out, annoyed, worried, and frankly, he just couldn’t put himself back in that building. Even Soonyoung had stopped inviting him on group outings despite Wonwoo’s old arguments. Wonwoo can still remember Soonyoung’s stern expression as he dragged Wonwoo out of Octagon the last time.

“That’s why you’re here? Work stress?”

“Why else?” The eldered hummed as he took back his drink, taking a sip for himself. There was a slight, uneasy crawl inching up Wonwoo’s spine. The male let his eyes flutter shut to bring back in the noise of the city behind them. 

It helped. 

A little. 

Not really.

“I believe in you. It’s work, and you’ve always been serious about that.” Wonwoo turned his head to the elder. He was taken aback that the latter was staring intently at him before he shifted his gaze to the sky above them. It was moments like this that Wonwoo was pleased that Soonyoung brought in one of the more rational people in his life. 

“Do what you need to, and then you can stop worrying.”

Seungcheol wasn’t big on being philosophical, but he knew when to slip in advice, whether it be vague or straightforward. At this time, he had needed the indirect, yet reassuring, pep talk. For all Wonwoo knew, it could be the only thing he will get during this piece period.

 

“Jeon!” Said male stopped in his tracks, slipping an earbud out of his ear as he waited for the voice’s owner. Somehow the annoying voice overpowered his blaring of Panic! At the Disco. A skinny but amazingly cheeky, blue frosted haired male jogged up to him, stopping just short of Wonwoo’s personal space. Per usual the man joked around and huffed hot air into Wonwoo’s face. Attractive.

“Is it true?” Soonyoung piped, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “You’re hitting up Octagon? Without  _ me _ ?” His tone didn’t hint at any offense. Instead, it was the normal teasing Soonyoung tone. Friendly and crap.

“It’s for work.” He answered, handing off the other earbud to his friend before motioning them to start walking again. The only slightly elder might not realize it but Wonwoo was outdoors, and his skin was crawling. He only intended to leave for food, and the universe decided to throw a curveball at him during this time. The worst.

“I can’t possibly bring you along to heavily influence my experience-”

“Hey!”

“Or what is to be any other civilians experience. You know Octagon don’t just give out drinks or  _ tabs  _ to just anyone.” Soonyoung’s shoulder bumped against his own. If it was an accident or not Wonwoo reciprocated it, eliciting a laugh from his friend.

“I guess you have a point.”

“You guess?” This time he garnered a pinch to the arm along with an angry pout. Wonwoo would laugh if he weren’t accustomed to the plain nonsense his best friend acted out. It was cute, he guesses.

The pair settled into silence as the soft hum of  _ Say Amen _ played through. Soft? Yeah sure. Gradually their surroundings changed into the extra familiar. His apartment complex was so close he could taste the staleness of his living room. God, he should have invested in some incense while he was at the store. 

“Can you take Mingyu with you?”

What.

Wonwoo whipped toward to the latter, who was looking away from him at the car parked across the way. Take  _ who _ ? Of all their idiot friends he suggests the biggest idiot of them all and Wonwoo’s worst nightmare of a friend. He is okay with Mingyu, but that damsel carry still haunts him. He would preferably go clubbing with his church neighbor Joshua before taking Mingyu of all people.

“Mingyu?!”

“Hear me out-” Soonyoung emitted a heavy sigh then turned to Wonwoo, taking the male’s empty hand into both of his. Were Soonyoung’s hands always this small? They felt small holding Wonwoo’s one hand. This was an understatement really because Soonyoung looked incredibly smaller than usual at that moment.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but I don’t want you to go alone, okay?” The grip tightened only slightly. A small shake evident in the latter’s voice. Shit. Was Soonyoung trying to be the good friend right now? Wonwoo is too weak for that.

“I know you’ll be professional and focus on what needs to be done but I just-”

“I won’t get sidetracked, Soonie.” Wonwoo cracks a small smile to persuade his friend ( and himself ). Lifting up his bag occupied hand, he managed to poke at the squishy cheeked idiot’s forehead in attempts to lighten up the mood. It must have worked with how the latter literally began to beam as bright as the sun that was currently out.

“I believe you.” Wonwoo quirked a brow at how quickly the latter responded. Another sigh came from the frost male before he dropped his friend’s hand and brought back his cheery smile.

“I believe you, I do, but, clubs are more fun when you bring friends.”

 

And that was how Wonwoo ended up with Jihoon, Joshua, and for some god awful reason, Mingyu. ( Jihoon suggested Mingyu then demanded he brings him along because he wouldn’t be drinking alone with some church kid he didn’t know. Ugh. ) What shocked Wonwoo as well was that Joshua dressed appropriately, as if he had clubbing experience. For all the years they’ve been neighbors, he’d never seen or hear the latter go out in a party vibe. Wonwoo was shook.

“Alright boss, how do we go about this?” Jihoon asked as they loitered around the entrance inside. The smaller male was eyeing their regular spot beyond the VIP rope before shifting back to Wonwoo. He shrugged.

“Are you shitting me? You don’t even have a plan?” Jihoon spat out. “What kind of critic doesn’t have a plan!”

“Do people normally have criteria when they go clubbing?” Joshua questioned, his head tilting ever slightly. The smaller male snorted.

“People do, especially when they’re looking for new clubs. How good are the drinks, are the DJs professionals, is security tight, the type of crowd--”

“Okay, okay you have a point,” Wonwoo interjected. He made a mental note to check all those items while they wasted precious minutes of their time.

“Just--Go do what you normally do and give me notes-” Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu who was already off in his own world, probably longing for a drink and something to look at till his eyes burned from staring into the lights, “if you have any.” 

Jihoon and Joshua nodded. Jihoon grabbed Mingyu’s arm, pulling the giant along to get drinks and do what they do best. ( Nothing. They sit, and people watch. That’s it. ) Joshua grinned at Wonwoo, and it was reassuring. Maybe this night will be exceptional, okay.

Yeah.

They got this.

 

Joshua had abandoned him an hour after they arrived. They got drinks, hung around the bar and talked to the bartender when he wasn’t busy, people watched. The male gave Wonwoo his own comments, and he locked them away into the guarding part of his mind. Then someone came over, offered the latter to dance and he hadn’t been back since. The stranger could have like kidnapped Joshua, drugged him, and whisked him away to some warehouse to kill him. As long as it wasn’t him, Wonwoo was okay with his neighbor being sacrificed for the sake of journalism. ( He was joking, he liked Joshua a lot and would be sad to have lost someone so considerate. )

The crowd had grown since they initially got there. No surprise. It was something Wonwoo became accustomed to about this specific club. Bodies upon bodies, sharing heat and other things. An uneasy feeling overcame him as he remembered the one humid, unnecessary visit years ago. He could still feel fabric sticking to his skin, unforgiving and mildly wet from all the sweating, voluntary or not. Thankfully their visit tonight was during the colder season, and the heat was preferably welcomed. Maybe. Heat produced from the dance floor’s sin making wasn’t super appreciated.

With a groan, Wonwoo turned himself back around to face the bar in hopes to burn away the grinding views from his eyeballs. It wasn’t going to disappear just like that, he knew that much but, he had dreams. Also, when he was walking through the mass, someone had grabbed at his mint colored hair, and while his hair was a fun, exciting color, it didn’t deem for any roughhousing. The Hell. 

The male picked up his half consumed gin and tonic. Severely watered down but that didn’t stop him from finishing off the remnants. It was his third, and while he wasn’t super buzzed, he couldn’t precisely process thoughts too well. Maybe he should probably attempt to find Joshua or at least Jihoon and Mingyu. There were some responsibilities he had with bringing his friends along, and that meant not getting drunk, or leaving them stranded. Wonwoo was the designated driver. How that had happened was beyond him, especially since they had Joshua who even said he wouldn’t drink. The Fuck™.

“Are you going to have another one?” A voice spoke up from behind the bar just as Wonwoo was about to lift himself off the stool. It was scary familiar. His balance failed him as his arm slipped off the ledge and ultimately sent him halfway to face planting the bar. A scene that would have been. Mint hair editor slips into a concussion to avoid seeing his ex-boyfriend at a club.

“Woah, are you okay-” The voice spoke again, sending Wonwoo’s mind in a whirlwind. It was soft, an accent to it but there was a bit of authority and confidence. All too familiar. It was soft, but it hurt, piercing right through Wonwoo’s stupidly swelling heart. 

Wonwoo quickly straightened up and cleared his throat, “I’m good.” A silence followed. If you could call it such since they’re in a club and honestly how they can hear each other right now was questionable. Before allowing the bartender to ask again, he knew by experience the latter would, Wonwoo quickly walked away. He couldn’t risk making eye contact and let all the walls to crumble. This held more valid since the latter didn’t have an ounce of recognition in his voice. That wasn’t important. He needed to find Jihoon and fast.

 

That night, when Jihoon had walked Wonwoo and Joshua home, had left Wonwoo uneasy for all the dumbest reasons. Wonwoo spilled what spooked him when he found the group in the forbidden VIP section. The sad part of it wasn’t how Wonwoo reacted to seeing the bartender but also that he didn’t have enough to write his piece. It meant the worst possible situation. Now, while he rambled on about his encounter and additional stressors, Jihoon had already assumed all of it.

_ “We were at Octagon for fuck sake. Myungho was promoted to bar manager for double the fuck sake. You were bound to run into him. I just didn’t think you’d be an idiot about it.” _

_ “I was not.” _

_ “ _ You _ fucking  _ ran _.” _

_ “Language-” _

_ “Not now church boy.” JIhoon sighed, almost dropping Wonwoo, “You have to finish this assignment. You’ll have to go back. Suck it up.” _

So, here Wonwoo was. Back at Octagon. But with Soonyoung this time. He hadn’t planned on his best friend tagging along but, the blue-haired male had insisted. Plus a little persuasion that Soonyoung’s perks could be bonuses for people interested in becoming regulars. Wonwoo was too stressed from the upcoming deadline to find flaws in the logic, merely allowing it since he wanted to get this done with and never set foot on this street block again.

“I’ll get us drinks. You stay…” Soonyoung glanced around their current spot. When they had gotten in ( Soonyoung smiled. They let him in. Perk. ) they collected themselves by the seating. As if it was necessary since his friend hadn’t let off his hand since they walked in. It was endearing, but Wonwoo was feeling like a child in the supermarket.

“I’ll meet you in our OG corner. Sound good?” Wonwoo wordlessly nodded, immediately auto-piloting to the spot. When Soonyoung and Wonwoo had first begun going to Club Octagon, they had deemed this one corner their meet-up spot if they ever got separated. A home base sort of thing. They were at a half point to the exit and to the bar. An ideal location if Wonwoo had any say. He made a mental note to include that in his piece.

It was unoccupied as expected. Wonwoo plopped himself onto the cushion, immediately going into journalist mode. Whatever the heck that was. His eyes scanned through the crowd, per usual. Judging, taking in whatever the audience would want, and keeping an eye out for anything...concerning.

Everything was going fine. Wonwoo could see Soonyoung chatting up with the bartender, probably scoring a free first round with his charms. It was entertaining, to say the least. Soonyoung was working the lad behind the bar when it should be the other way around. How he developed such a routine was beyond Wonwoo. His mind collected the behaviors between the two, noting anything that could potentially help anyone. However, his gaze wavered when another person walked into his view. A familiar person. 

“Myungho,” Wonwoo whispered, his hands finding comfort on the hem of his shirt. A dumb habit from over the years.

The Chinese male was trying to shoo Soonyoung away, a bright smile on his face as he teased the elder. Probably telling him to stop screwing with his employees. Soonyoung wasn’t backing down as he clamped a hand on the younger’s shoulder, raising his other hand up to fist bump with the male. Despite everything that occurred between him and Wonwoo, the pair continued to have a positive relationship. It squeezed at Wonwoo’s heart. The smile that Soonyoung brought upon Myungho’s face was beautiful. 

Wait.

Wonwoo face planted into the table. Generally a bad idea. He had to refresh his mind, regain composure. He was definitely stronger than this. He had a job to do. A silly memory--relationship-- wasn’t going to delay him of finishing before a deadline. There had been too much effort put into gaining back the trust of his team to ruin them once again. Inhale. Exhale--

“Wonwoo?” Wonwoo straightened up in his seat, coming face to face with the cheeky idiot he loved. A wash of relief came over him as he watched the male sit down, sliding over his usual.

“You okay?” Soonyoung asked before taking a sip of his own. Wordlessly, Wonwoo nodded and got his own drink to repeat the same possible mistake he acted out with Seungcheol’s beer a week ago. Minor details for later. The blue haired quirked a brow at this.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“I’m okay. Really.” Soonyoung hummed an ‘okay’, not entirely buying it but he’ll let Wonwoo do as he pleases. Self-destructing was one of Wonwoo’s specialties and while Soonyoung should help advert that, he knew that letting it happen was better than trying to intervene.

“Anything you want to teach me?”

Soonyoung burst into laughter. The elder rose his glass up, a silly grin stretching over his lips. He gestured Wonwoo into some dumb toast but, he didn’t mind. Small antics like this are what made him become friends with the idiot. He was fun and, it brought something more to Wonwoo’s boring life. They toasted to finishing Wonwoo’s piece and earning the office an award before throwing back their drinks. 

 

Wonwoo’s boring life took a 180. Generally at 2 AM Wonwoo was still sober, guiding Soonyoung around and preventing him from roaming into walls or other inanimate objects like tables or animate objects like people. That wasn’t the case as he was haphazardly sprawled across Soonyoung, his hand running through Wonwoo’s dry strands, and some other person’s laps, vision, and mind fuzzier than when he loses his spectacles.

Sometime after their third (or fourth, who was counting) drink, they found their way into the VIP section, back to their group's regular spot with some other additions that didn’t mind having Wonwoo’s legs on them. More drinks had passed around the section, making Wonwoo even more pliant than he previously was.

“Myungho!” Soonyoung yelled happily, throwing his free hand into the air to signal the called for over. The latter must have heard as a body came into Wonwoo’s peripheral vision. A very blurry body that is. He rubbed his eye, seeking some focus but it only made him want to go to sleep. Keeping up with Soonyoung was a task and a half.

“Can you get us another drink?” Soonyoung slurred, an award-winning smile on his face. Myungho glanced between the squish and Wonwoo then back to Soonyoung. Wonwoo was honestly too drunk to read into the expression on the Chinese male, not that it could be anyway. It was a poker face and unreadable for probably even sober Wonwoo to figure out. Not that it mattered much since his entire being shut down, eyes falling shut from sudden tiredness.

 

Everything had been black. For how long? Wonwoo wasn’t sure. His mind was a vast plane of nothing except for the dumbest memory of Soonyoung bashing Wonwoo’s hair color while playing with said hair. Physically, wherever he was, space was also black. Thank the heavens because Wonwoo honestly couldn’t dream of seeing sunlight at that moment. However, what Wonwoo wanted God said otherwise as an obnoxious amount of brightness encased him, shining directly over his eyes. Immediate discomfort really. The male threw his arm over his eyes per instinct, a session of bemoaning following because what the hell??

“Were you always this loud during a hangover?”

What.

Wonwoo sat up, a dumb idea since all the motion sent his head into a whirlwind 2.0. His eyes caught a glimpse of longish black hair, a baggy shirt and track pants before he leaned over the side. Was that motion sickness too? Bending over and inevitably heaving whatever contents remained in his stomach onto whatever was there. When he finally blinked away the blur, he took in what was his immediate view. Sadly it was what he expected plus a very unfamiliar surrounding. Or well, floor, it was hardwood, dark, and a side table, sleek, modern metal box thing. Yeah. Metal box thing.

“Jesus, I am so sorry-” Wonwoo rasped out, his throat stinging from the heaving and general dryness. Wonwoo is a quote, horrible guest, end quote.

“I should have expected that.” The voice muttered to itself. “I’ll clean it up. In the meantime, please don’t hurl over anything else.” Wonwoo nodded slowly as he leaned away from his mess, opting to shrink under the covers. Moments went past, the sound of a mop sloshing against the floor included until Wonwoo felt the mattress dip. Something poked at his head, almost near his eye, what the hell.

“I have water and Advil on the table. Do you need anything else?” You to leave. Maybe. (Maybe hold me instead, thanks?)

“I’m fine, thanks Myungho,” Wonwoo mumbled, waiting a bit before he slipped a hand out from under the covers to blindly reach for the med. Myungho scoffed and then suddenly a small pill was placed into his hand. Even more unexpectedly, the duvet was pulled back, sunlight flooding over Wonwoo’s senses once again.

“Seriously?!”

“Stop being a child, hyung.” Myungho spat out. He grabbed Wonwoo’s other hand and guided the water glass into it before eyeing the elder into taking it or else the Chinese male wasn’t going to leave. Not that he probably would anyway. Giving in, Wonwoo popped the medication into his mouth, drowning it down with the water. Which tasted like bile. Delicious. He handed the glass back to the younger. Myungho left the room right after. 

A silent blessing as Wonwoo observed where he was. Apparently, it was a bedroom, whose, he didn’t know. Probably Myungho’s for all he knows. A foreign material hung on his frame, the feeling oddly higher quality than anything Wonwoo has ever worn. He was forced changed. Wonwoo’s face flushed at the thought of Myungho changing his drunk ass. Jesus, why is he so embarrassing? The younger returned to the room soon after, holding something resembling Wonwoo’s phone. Weird.

“Soonyoung has been calling non-stop, so I had to charge your phone.” The younger handed over the device. Dumbly enough their fingers brushed, and Wonwoo wanted to scream. He was honestly going insane. Myungho was fucking taking care of him, if he must say, is unnecessary since the younger owes Wonwoo nothing. Myungho was considerate. Myungho fucking brought Wonwoo home after Soonyoung probably freaked out because he just died in his lap! Is he dead? Did he finally die?

“You’re not dead, hyung.”

Oh.

Myungho grinned small at him. Screw him! What the hell!

“I asked Jun to bring over his hangover cure. Once you eat, you can be on your way-”

“Why are you taking care of me?” Wonwoo starred bewildered at Myungho. The younger only blinked back. “Why am I here, Myungho?” Again, no response. Something similar to bitterness, frustration maybe, enveloped Wonwoo as he kept his eyes on the unchanging younger.

“Seriously? Are you not going to answer me? I deserve to know why I’m here and not in my own bed, in my own room, in my own damn apartment, Myungho!” Wonwoo cried out, fisting the duvet in some attempt to conceal, don’t feel, don’t let him know. Call him dramatic at the moment, but the treatment was too much. In addition to his headache that is, but minor details.

“You don’t owe me anything or need to take care of me. I was the one who gave you a choice, on your own terms, and last I checked, this wasn’t part of those-” The male stood up quickly, brushing off the front of his shirt in the process. Wonwoo slowly released his grip as he looked up at the man, his back to the elder as he made his way back out of the room.

“Call Soonyoung. He’ll get an ulcer from worrying about you.” The door closed behind him and, that’s probably what Wonwoo deserved.

 

Wonwoo finally emerged from the room some hours after the interaction. Softly closing the door behind him, he glanced around the space. Myungho’s apartment matched him well. It was modern and very conceptual with all the abstract paintings on the walls. How did he manage to live in Wonwoo’s dingy apartment for so long? It lacked compared to his space. He shuffled further into the living space, curiosity getting the better of him. It didn’t matter as a voice boomed through what he believed was empty space.

“Wonwoo!” The called’s head snapped up, catching a glimpse of golden hair and a familiar crooked smile before he was crashed into. A pair of arms trapped Wonwoo against the male’s body, the latter’s cheek rubbing warmly over Wonwoo’s shoulder. There was only one person who would do this.

“Hello, Jun.” Wonwoo gasped out, a small laugh elicited from his throat as he felt the latter squish him. The cat-like guy was something Wonwoo missed. He wasn’t exactly super close to the other Chinese fellow, Jun was something else, but he was a constant in his life thanks to Myungho. And well, when Myungho left so did Jun per association.

“I have the cure in the kitchen. Are you feeling fine? You don’t seem too ill. Myungho told me you kind of upchucked on his floor. I didn’t take you for that kind of hangover guy--”

“Jun, you’ll overwhelm him!” The pair shifted their gaze from each other to the other male in the room. A blush dusting across his cheeks at the sudden attention from the two.

“Right.” Jun pulled away from Wonwoo, dusting off the friend’s shoulders as an excuse to keep touching him. Jun was just handsy. “Soup is on the counter. I’ll be on my way out.” Jun waved to Myungho then gave Wonwoo one last hug before disappearing just as quickly as he appeared. Someday Wonwoo should ask to be taught that trick. It would be super handy. 

The mint-haired roamed over where Myungho was seated in the kitchen, the male watching Wonwoo’s every movement. If Wonwoo weren’t hyperfocused on getting food, he would have probably snapped at the younger again. Waiting out on the island was a small container, chopsticks, and a spoon. He could practically taste the soup on his tongue and boy, did he miss Jun’s dumb cooking. Popping open the container Wonwoo was readily about to devour the contents until something weirdly clicked in his mind.

“Wait, you’re awake.” He stated aloud, glancing over at the latter. Myungho opened his mouth but shut it, trying to figure out what to answer to the immediate question.

“You used to never be awake at this time.” Wonwoo squinted at the younger. Myungho looked put together for the most part. Showered, hair combed through, dressed for the day, and overall hot shit despite being in loungewear. The Myungho before him was uncommon. In fact, the latter was usually the definition of exhausted on two legs at this time of day. Wonwoo didn’t believe in the sight though, not with the slight skin complexion shift he caught. The younger must have attempted to conceal his dark circles. Wonwoo had an eye for these kinds of details. (Especially since he had experienced up close but, he wasn’t going to say that. Or that Myungho looked just as good, if not more, as the day he met him.)

“You didn’t sleep, did you?”

There was a deafening silence that followed. Wonwoo could only hear white noise his mind was most likely making up.

“You caught me?” Myungho remarked with subtle sarcasm of sorts. He was hesitant but also cocky. The better part of Wonwoo caught up to him, completely ignoring the fact that he was a jerk and should stay a jerk. Wonwoo rounded the island, pulling the younger up and then guiding him to his room. The elder pointed at the duvet he had previously occupied.

“Sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Seo Myungho.”

“Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of nose at the child before him. He should have walked out when he had the chance. Better yet, he should have left with Jun. That sounded like an excellent idea. God damn past Wonwoo you had one job.

“Can you listen to me for once?” He sighed once more, resting his hands on his hips. The younger did that thing he always did when he was “concealing,” lips pressed thinly, cheeks slightly puffing. It was so cute- Now is not the time.

“I’ve always listened to you.”

Oh. Okay.

He deserved that too.

 

“You know,” Seungcheol threw his keys onto the counter, joining the current mess on its surface thanks to Wonwoo’s experimentation, “When I told you the code, I didn’t mean you could make yourself at home with my liquor cabinet.” The male leaned over to sniff one of the glasses of mystery liquids. Wonwoo finally glanced up from the concoction he had been focused on. He smirked over at the elder before he rose his arms up to shake up whatever he poured into the cocktail shaker.

“Bold of you to assume I stole from just you,” Wonwoo remarked. A moment passed till Seungcheol’s expression morphed into one of panic and modified. That could have only meant that Wonwoo tapped into Jihoon’s fostered collection as well, and that was a huge red light.

“Wonwoo!” The younger broke into laughter at the elders pitched shriek, “Jihoon is going to kill us!”

“I’m not interested in dying just yet, chill.” Wonwoo poured the liquid into a glass and then slid it over to the elder male. Surprising them both that the glass didn’t topple over. 

“I stole from Soonyoung too.” While it wasn’t exactly a responsible thing to do, Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief. The pair could live on for another day. Maybe.

“Okay, but that makes me feel no better.” Seungcheol started, staring firmly at his friend. The latter having no mind that he was kind of glared at, as he was cleaning up some of his mess. Taking the effort to remember to taste any glass he came near. This worried the elder a little.

“He won’t mind it.” Wonwoo hummed, bringing a glass to his lips. Soonyoung wouldn’t, in fact, he didn’t drink at home anymore so if bottles went missing it wasn’t a big deal.

“No, I mean, you’re stealing.” Wonwoo squinted at the elder male. What the heck?

“Are you an alcoholic?” A pause.

“What.”

“You’ve been drinking more often than not lately.” Seungcheol pointed out, gaze intensifying slightly. Wonwoo frowned at the accusation his friend made. That was most definitely not true. He had been drinking a little more lately, mainly as a means to cope with work and, maybe, seeing Myungho again but he was definitely not drinking more than he ever has. Definitely not.

“Wonwoo-”

“I’m not an alcoholic.”

“Well, you’re stealing booze.” Another pause. Tension being thrown in this time. 

Seungcheol released a heavy sigh then quietly chuckled, “You used to never drink with us or drink in general because you would have to go out to buy liquor and you hated leaving your apartment more than anything.”

“It’s been a few weeks since you got assigned the nightlife piece. Soonyoung and I noticed how you’re intake has risen since you got assigned it.” Since Wonwoo first saw Myungho in years, is what Seungcheol probably wanted to say. 

“The way you live changed weirdly since then, I mean, you ‘broke’ into my house, which means you left your apartment, and ‘stole’ my alcohol, man.” Part of Wonwoo just wanted the elder to say it straight, what he really wanted to say. He could easily guess what this was about but, the elephant was there, eating at his own mentality. Was this some kind of delayed post-breakup self-destruction that his mind finally caught up to? Or was it karma pushing him to self-destruct? Who knows.

“We’re not, like, mad or anything Wonwoo. Well, okay, not anything, we’re concerned.” Seungcheol rounded over to Wonwoo’s side, placing a comforting hand onto the male’s bony shoulder. It was warm and somewhat helpful, pulling Wonwoo away from his mind for a moment. They stood there, like that for a while until Seungcheol’s arm grew tired and the weight of his hand became too heavy for Wonwoo to shrug the elder off...

“Have you eaten yet? Jihoon is going to come over with curry.” Wonwoo looked at the male that moved onto cleaning up his mess. Something in Wonwoo’s gut went heavy, “You’re welcome to join. He always makes too much for us both.” The silent male continued to watch as the elder roamed around, disposing of liquids into the sink, trashing any empty bottles, setting aside bottles that were to be returned to Soonyoung, wiping down the sticky counter, and an occasional gummy smile shoot in his direction. 

It was just like Seungcheol. Seungcheol was an asshole who knew how to weaken Wonwoo in a way Soonyoung couldn’t. Kind gestures, friendliness, mannerisms, and other bullshit that guilted Wonwoo into caving.

It starkly reminded him of Myungho the day after their second encounter.

Seungcheol was cleaning up after his spilled mixtures just like how Myungho was tending to Wonwoo’s dumbass aftermath of upchucking on his floor. Seungcheol offering him hospitality after breaking into his home just like how Myungho arranged consideration in the form of Jun and allowing Wonwoo to stay in his bed. Seungcheol daring to make Wonwoo feel not at fault by smiling at him, comforting him, just like Myungho had done when he stupidly asked if he was dead and Myungho cracked the smallest of grins as if he was happy Wonwoo wasn’t dead.

It was beginning to hurt again.

Not beginning, Wonwoo was already hurting.

“I miss him.” It came out as a whisper but, it was loud enough for the other male in the room to pause his ministrations to sharply turn his head in Wonwoo’s direction.

“Oh, Wonwoo-”

“He’s doing so great without me and, maybe, I shouldn’t be hurting or missing him. If he had stayed with me, he wouldn’t have gotten promoted as he did, he wouldn’t be living the life he was meant to have. Have you seen his apartment? It’s a hundred times better than my shit hole and he lived with me..” Wonwoo bitterly chuckled, twisting the material of his shirt hem between his hands.

“So, you’re frustrated he’s doing fine without you?”

“Maybe?”

“Just frustrated then.” Seungcheol hummed once he finished speaking, bringing a hand up to cup his chin as he thought more on the situation. Maybe he wasn’t the best person to be word vomiting his feelings to. Wonwoo made his way over to the sink, turning the tap on and squirting a decent amount of soap into the basin, in some attempt to clean up after himself. 

“I’m frustrated that I held him back from his potential.” The mint-haired male scrubbed against the glassy surface then set it down on the other side of the basin. He continued to polish the glassware clean of his mistakes, wishing that he could easily do the same to his past.

“I’m frustrated that I thought I was good for him. I’m frustrated that I told him to get out and that he listened to me. I’m frustrated that he when I saw him, he treated me as if I didn’t hurt him. I’m frustrated that-” A hand that previously felt heavy, now lightweight and less overwhelming, clamped back onto his shoulder and gave a small, comforting squeeze.

“That-”

“Wonwoo, you’re shaking.” Was he? He didn’t realize. But, why was he? Carefully, Wonwoo placed the last ware down. The second he had done so, Seungcheol pulled the younger male into a tight hug. Why? Wonwoo didn’t know, couldn’t even think of a reason as to why. He hated kind touches like hugs and would instead not be involved in such actions. The elder knew this and, yet, here they were.

“You’re okay, kid..” Seungcheol hushed as he gently patted Wonwoo’s back. Yet another action he wasn’t sure why he was on the receiving end of. Despite that, he burrowed his head into the shorter male’s shoulder, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in.

“I’m not okay though,” Wonwoo reluctantly wrapped his arms around the bigger males waist. A single tear rolled it’s way down Wonwoo’s cheek and soaked into the material of the elder’s shirt.

“I’m hurting, hyung.”


End file.
